starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Нут Ганрей
|раса=Неймодианец |пол=Мужской |цвет волос=Отсутствуют |цвет глаз=Красный |цвет лица=Светло-зелёный |вес=90 килограммЗвёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах'' |рост=1,91 стандартных метра |эпоха=Восход Империи«Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» |принадлежность=*Галактическая Республика Звёздные войны. Республика: Гиперпространственная война Старка * Торговая федерация * Конфедерация независимых систем«Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» ** Совет сепаратистовЛабиринт зла }} Нут Ганрей ( ) — неймодианец с планеты Неймодия. Он стал вице-королём Торговой федерации после Гиперпространственной войны Старка и занимал этот пост вплоть до окончания Войн клонов и своей смерти от руки Дарта Вейдера. Ганрей лично принимал участие в оккупации Набу, и был инициатором многочисленных покушений на Падме Амидалу. Под его руководством Торговая Федерация стала одним из самых значительных поставщиков дроидов в армию Конфедерации независимых систем. Он был убит Дартом Вейдером вместе с прочими членами Совета сепаратистов на Мустафаре в 19 ДБЯ. Биография Начало политической карьеры (44 — 33 ДБЯ) Нут Ганрей начал свою карьеру в Торговой федерации с поста младшего торгового агента, и первым его достижением стало участие в исключении компании «Пульсар Супертанкер» из рядов Торговой федерации. Решающим фактором в этом исключении стало заявление Ганрея о «злонамеренном пренебрежении прибылью» и «не приносящих дохода благотворительных пожертвованиях» компании. «Пульсар Супертанкер» была исключена из рядов Торговой федерации, и освободившееся место в правлении занял Ганрей. left|thumb|200px|Нут Ганрей обращается к Сенату К 44 ДБЯ Ганрей уже был представителем Торговой федерации в Галактическом Сенате. После того как пираты Коммерческого комбината Старка начали грабить перевозящие бакту корабли Федерации, Ганрей потребовал от Сената разрешения на увеличение армии дроидов для обороны кораблей. Сенат решил провести переговоры и в качестве своих представителей послать на планету Тройкен Ганрея и сенатора Валорума. Позднее Ганрей втайне встретился с сенатором от сектора Сесвенна Ранульфом Таркином, главой милитаристской партии. На этой встрече он был вынужден назвать Таркину планету, на которой Яко Старк должен был встретиться с представителями Республики. После начала переговоров на Тройкене Ганрей активировал маячок, вмонтированный в его кресло, что позволило Таркину привести флот к планете. Однако план генерала окончился неудачей, так как Старку удалось внедрить вирус в навигационные компьютеры флота, из-за чего большая часть кораблей погибла. Старк приказал дипломатической миссии сдаться, и после отказа мастера-джедая Тайвокки началась перестрелка. Один из участников миссии, рыцарь Квай-Гон Джинн, потребовал от Ганрея активировать его дроидов-телохранителей. Испуганный Ганрей отдал команду «убить всех». В перестрелке погибло несколько спутников Старка, и был смертельно ранен мастер Тайвокка. После окончания стрельбы Ганрею пришлось оставить свое кресло и последовать за джедаями. Он попытался заставить джедаев сопроводить его к кораблю Торговой федерации, но немного позднее его корабль был уничтожен на его глазах. После, вместе с республиканской миссией, Ганрей отправился к горе Авос, в пещерах которой ему пришлось пережидать нападение сил Старка. Через какое-то время после победы республиканцев было решено отправить Валорума и Ганрея на Корусант, чтобы они обратились к Сенату. Под охраной рыцаря Ади Галлии они улетели с Тройкена и, несмотря на то, что корабль был разрушен в полете, благополучно добрались до Корусанта. Из-за компьютерного вируса Сенат отказался посылать на Тройкен корабли Республики, и Совету джедаев пришлось прибегнуть к помощи Торговой федерации. Они пригрозили Ганрею, что в случае отказа предоставить им корабли, они объявят Сенату истинную причину дефицита бакты, приведшего к Гиперпространственной войне Старка. Ганрей согласился помочь джедаям в обмен на их молчание, предоставив транспортные корабли федерации в распоряжение Ордена. Впоследствии это решение помогло ему продвинуться по карьерной лестнице. Также с этого времени Ганрей стал утверждать, что никогда не видел джедаев в действии. thumb|left|150px|Ганрей в 33 ДБЯ. После окончания Гиперпространственной войны Старка Нут Ганрей стал вице-королём Торговой федерации. Несмотря на это, его власть была сильно ограничена решениями директората, и поэтому, когда Дарт Сидиус обратился к нему с обещанием сделать его единоличным правителем федерации, он, не раздумывая, согласился. На торговом саммите на Эриаду новые боевые дроиды, созданные по заказу Ганрея, открыли огонь по членам директората Торговой федерации. Из всех выжили только сенатор Лотт Дод и Ганрей, которого в тот момент в зале не было. После этого происшествия Ганрей заполнил вакантные должности в директорате своими сторонниками. Членами директората были назначены Рун Хаако, Хат Мончар, Долтей Дофайн — федерация стала преимущественно неймодианской организацией. Незадолго до блокады Набу помощник Ганрея Хат Мончар, знавший о сговоре Ганрея и Дарта Сидиуса, исчез с корабля Ганрея «Саак’ак», решив продать информацию о ситхе и грядущей блокаде Набу. Ганрей приказал Руну Хаако нанять охотника за головами, чтобы разыскать Мончара. В итоге тот погиб от руки Дарта Мола, не успев передать джедаям практически никаких сведений. Вторжение на Набу (32 ДБЯ) right|thumb|150px|Вице-король Нут Ганрей в [[32 ДБЯ]] Торговая федерация была недовольна увеличением налогообложения торговых путей, и Дарт Сидиус предложил её вице-королю начать борьбу за более справедливое налогообложение военной блокадой планеты Набу. Ганрей предполагал, что королева Набу Амидала подпишет соглашение, которое сделает оккупацию планеты законной в глазах сенаторов. Вскоре после начала блокады Верховный канцлер Валорум послал на Набу Квай-Гона Джинна и Оби-Вана Кеноби. Нут Ганрей был удивлен и напуган тем фактом, что послы канцлера — джедаи. После того как он поделился своими опасениями с Дартом Сидиусом, последний приказал ему убить послов. Корабль, принадлежавший Республике, был уничтожен, но послам удалось сбежать со станции. Ганрей скрыл это факт от Дарта Сидиуса, надеясь самостоятельно разыскать джедаев. Позднее вице-король сообщил королеве Набу, что ничего не знает о республиканской дипломатической миссии. Вторжение на Набу было хорошо организовано, и армии дроидов потребовалось меньше суток, чтобы захватить всю планету. Своей резиденцией на планете Ганрей сделал королевский дворец в Тиде — столице Набу. Королева и её окружение были взяты под стражу, и когда губернатор Сио Биббл спросил, как федерация будет объяснять законность оккупации перед Сенатом, Ганрей ответил, что они с королевой подпишут мирное соглашение. Амидала отказалась, но Нут Ганрей заявил, что ей придётся это сделать, после того как она увидит страдания своего народа. Вскоре после этого джедаи освободили королеву и смогли вместе с ней покинуть планету. Ганрею пришлось сообщить Дарту Сидиусу о своих неудачах, и Сидиус сообщил, что теперь поисками королевы займётся его ученик, Дарт Мол. Нут Ганрей и Рун Хаако, присутствовавший при разговоре, были потрясены, узнав о существовании ещё одного ситха. После того как Сенат отказался прислушаться к её просьбам о помощи, королева Амидала решила вернуться на Набу, чтобы лично возглавить армию освобождения. Ганрей, узнав об этом, связался с Дартом Сидиусом и сообщил тому, что Набу находится под полным контролем федерации. В ответ тот пообещал прислать Дарта Мола для «встречи» с джедаями. Вскоре после прилёта королеве удалось заключить соглашение с правителем Ото Гунги Ругором Нассом и собрать армию гунганов для освобождения Набу. Полем битвы между гунганами и армией дроидов стала равнина в сорока километрах от Тида. Во время этой битвы Нут Ганрей вместе с Руном Хаако находились в тронном зале дворца, где королеве Амидале удалось захватить их в плен. Вскоре после этого Энакин Скайуокер уничтожил боевую станцию, управлявшую дроидами, лишив тем самым Ганрея телохранителей. Ему пришлось сдаться, и всех неймодианцев под стражей отправили на Корусант для суда. Войны клонов left|thumb|150px|Нут Ганрей на [[Джеонозисе]] Ганрей сохранил пост вице-короля Торговой федерации, несмотря на то, что некоторые его помощники погибли во время блокады Набу, и даже после четырёх процессов в республиканском Верховном Суде. За несколько месяцев до битвы на Джеонозисе любовница Нута Ганрея Лора Беш выпустила его биографию под названием «Ганрей сверху». Книга продержалась на первом месте в списке бестселлеров больше четырнадцати недель, оставив далеко позади выпущенную одновременно с ней книгу воспоминаний канцлера Валорума. Дарт Сидиус предложил Ганрею присоединиться к Конфедерации независимых систем, тот согласился при условии, что Амидала, ставшая к тому времени сенатором, будет убита. Дарт Тиранус, ученик Дарта Сидиуса и глава Конфедерации, нанял охотника за головами Джанго Фетта и приказал тому убить сенатора Наберри. Две попытки убийства не удались, но в итоге сенатор вместе с Энакином Скайуокером сама прилетела на Джеонозис, чтобы спасти Оби-Вана Кеноби, и была захвачена в плен. После короткого «суда» джедаи и Падме были приговорены к смерти на арене. Ганрей наблюдал за происходящим на арене из ложи эрцгерцога Джеонозиса Поггля Меньшего, когда ход казни был прерван прилётом группы джедаев под руководством Мейса Винду. Нуту Ганрею удалось благополучно улететь с Джеонозиса, и вскоре Торговая федерация стала одной из основных организаций, предоставлявших финансирование и боевых дроидов сепаратистам. Во время Войн клонов Ганрей прилетел на Кашиик, чтобы убедить представителей знатных родов вуки присоединиться к Конфедерации. Переговоры затянулись, и тогда генерал Гривус, недовольный промедлением, приказал Ганрею начать вторжение на планету. Пленение и побег thumb|110px|Нут Ганрей в [[22 ДБЯ]]В 22 ДБЯ Ганрей попытался склонить сенатора от Родии Онаконду Фарра на сторону сепаратистов. Он обещал ему, что пошлёт голодающим жителям планеты медикаменты и провизию, желая взамен получить летевшую туда с дипломатической миссией Падме Амидалу. Фарру ради спасения жизней своих соплеменников пришлось согласиться на это. После захвата Амидалы Ганрей лично прилетел на планету без какой-либо гуманитарной помощи, однако из-за нелепой случайности был захвачен прибывшими силами Республики. Ганрея доставили на борт звёздного разрушителя «Спокойствие» и отправили на Корусант в сопровождении мастера-джедая Луминары Ундули, падавана Асоки Тано, клона-коммандера КК-1004 и капитана Стражи Сената Фаро Аргуса, тайного соратника графа Дуку. Догадываясь о том, что трусливый вице-король едва ли станет молчать на джедайских допросах, граф Дуку приказал своей Тёмной служительнице Асажж Вентресс либо освободить Ганрея, либо умертвить его. Стоило только Ундули и Тано приступить к допросу Ганрея в его камере, как на «Спокойствии» высадились отряды боевых дроидов под командованием Вентресс. Когда мастер Ундули отлучилась, чтобы помочь своим бойцам в схватке с дроидами, датомирка подобралась к камере Ганрея и выпустила его. Ей, однако, пришлось вернуть пленника Республике, когда на подмогу падавану Тано вернулись Луминара и Гри. Когда Ганрея вновь посадили в его камеру, а Тано и Ундули отлучились, чтобы изловить Вентресс, капитан Аргус предал Республику, открыв огонь по коммандеру Гри. Используя Ганрея в качестве «живого щита», капитан вынудил Гри прекратить стрелять, после чего вступил с ним в поединок. Победа досталась клону, но вице-король исправил положение, оглушив коммандера сзади прикладом его же бластера. thumb|left|280px|Ганрей пробует подкупить коммандера Гри. Предатель-капитан и залог его будущего богатства покинули «Спокойствие» на крейсере типа «Консульский», в то время как Асажж Вентресс догнала их на спасательной капсуле. Вице-король был шокирован тем, что Вентресс, не желавшая делиться с Аргусом славой, заколола его световым мечом, но быстро овладел собой и восторженно поприветствовал датомирку. Позже граф Дуку воспользовался маячком на крейсере Ганрея, чтобы заманить мастера-джедая Кита Фисто и его бывшего ученика Надара Вебба в замок Гривуса на третью луну Вассека. Джедаи ожидали найти в замке Ганрея, но в итоге встретили его ехидно хохочущую голограмму и готового к бою Гривуса. Помогая Кэду Бэйну В том же году Дарт Сидиус приказал Ганрею отправить свой флот на Деварон для охотника за головами Кэда Бэйна. Бэйн украл джедайский голокрон с интересовавшей лорда ситхов информацией. Ганрей отправил на Деварон свой эскорт из фрегатов типа «Щедрый», но пришёл в ярость, когда узнал, что охотник потерял большую их часть в схватке с силами Республики. Хотя Бэйн пообещал рассерженному вице-королю, что Сидиус непременно возместит ему ущерб, Ганрей потребовал, чтобы ему передали данные голокрона. Дурос, однако, не смог выполнить желание неймодианца, поскольку не умел извлекать данные голокронов. Ганрей испытал не самые приятные ощущения, когда Бэйн пустил на его фрегат джедаев и затем приказал Энакину Скайуокеру открыть голокрон, угрожая расправой над Асокой Тано. Узнав о благополучном изъятии данных голокрона, Ганрей предложил дуросу обменять их на спасательное судно, но хитроумный наёмник был себе на уме и сбежал, когда последний фрегат из флота Ганрея был уничтожен. Инцидент с механо-креслом thumb|200px|Ганрей во время инцидента с механо-креслом. В 19 ДБЯ, незадолго до окончания Войны клонов, войcка Республики во главе с Энакином Скайуокером и Оби-Ваном Кеноби атаковали Кейто-Неймодию, одну из ключевых планет Торговой федерации. Когда республиканские силы взяли штурмом цитатель Нута Ганрея, её владелец поспешил покинуть планету на линейном корабле типа «Барышник» в компании Руна Хаако и прочих финансовых, юридических и дипломатических советников. Выйдя из гиперпространства рядом с флагманом Гривуса «Незримая длань», Ганрей устроил для генерала настоящее представление, пытаясь изобразить дело так, будто его преследовали до самого Внешнего Кольца, тогда как на самом деле он позволил республиканским силам засечь его гиперпространственный вектор. Гривус не поверил в этот спектакль и в наказание лишил Ганрея одного из звеньев защищавших его стервятников, однако всё же позволил вице-королю приземлиться на борту «Длани». Вскоре киборг сообщил Ганрею и остальным членам Совета, что подберёт для них новую планету-убежище, после чего они вернулись на свои корабли. thumb|left|150px|Ганрей узнаёт от Шу Май о месте встречи Совета сепаратистов. Тем не менее, впоследствии Гривус не смог сообщить Ганрею о месторасположении убежища, так как тот оставил своё механо-кресло на Кейто-Неймодии. К счастью для Ганрея, с ним связалась Шу Май и сообщила ему о намерениях генерала сделать таким убежищем Белдерон. Небрежность Ганрея имела фатальные последствия: Энакин и Оби-Ван изучили кресло, прослушали последнее сообщение Гривуса и выяснили, что он готовит атаку на Белдерон. Благодаря полученным ими сведениям нападение на планету было с успехом отбито и Гривус был вынужден покинуть звёздную систему на «Незримой длани». Поскольку вице-король обвинил генерала в утаивании информации о месте встречи, киборг заподозрил, что его сообщение вице-королю попросту не прослушали, и решил навестить вице-короля на борту его корабля-базы типа «Барышник». После короткого допроса Ганрей, схваченный за горло железной рукой киборга, признался, что оставил своё механо-кресло на Кейто-Неймодии. Оплошность вице-короля привела к тому, что джедаи едва не узнали об истинной сущности Дарта Сидиуса, и лишь благодаря усилиям лорда ситхов и его ученика разоблачения удалось избежать. Смерть thumb|260px|[[Энакин Скайуокер|Дарт Вейдер убивает Нута Ганрея]] После битвы за Корусант и смерти графа Дуку генерал Гривус встретился с Советом сепаратистов на Утапау и предложил им отправиться на Мустафар, малоизвестную планету, где они смогли бы быть в безопасности. Нуту Ганрею это предложение пришлось не по душе, но он вместе с прочими выполнил приказ генерала. После прибытия сепаратистов на Мустафар с Ганреем связался Дарт Сидиус и сообщил, что он пришлёт к ним своего нового ученика, Дарта Вейдера. Как и было обещано, Дарт Вейдер прилетел на Мустафар, где по приказу своего учителя перебил всех лидеров сепаратистов. Нут Ганрей умер последним, успев произнести слова об обещаниях Дарта Сидиуса. Личность и черты характера thumb|left|210px|Нут Ганрей имел трусливый характер Нут Ганрей был натурой пессимистичной, неуверенной и трусоватой. Он весьма заботился как о процветании Торговой федерации, так и о собственном финансовом благополучии, и был готов ради него на многое. Он с немалой опаской относился к своим ситским союзникам, и с большим страхом к генералу Гривусу, который открыто презирал его за трусость. На словах Ганрей всегда стремился к уважению собеседника и старался соблюсти интересы всех сторон. Подобная предупредительность позволила ему стать успешным вице-королём и привлекла к нему внимание Дарта Сидиуса. За кулисами right|thumb|160px|Концепт-арт внешнего вида Ганрея * В фильмах Нута Ганрея сыграл Сайлас Карсон (англ. Silas Carson), который также играл неймодианского сенатора Лотта Дода, мастера-джедая Ки-Ади-Мунди и лейтенанта Уильямса. В игре «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» его озвучивал Фил Проктор (англ. Phil Proctor). * За исключением Дарта Сидиуса, Нут Ганрей и Рун Хаако являются единственными из отрицательных персонажей, которые появляются во всех трёх приквелах. * Существует много теорий происхождения его имени. Одна из них утверждает, что его имя произошло от имён Рональда Рейгана и спикера Сената США от Республиканской партии Ньюта Гингрича, проталкивавших на момент написания сценария инициативу по снижению налогов и уменьшению государственного регулирования под названием «Контракт с Америкой». В отместку Лукас, придерживающийся леволибиральных взглядов, дал вице-королю Торговой Федерации — жадному, трусливому и злому типу — имя Нут Ганрей.Крис Тейлор. Как «Звёздные войны» покорили Вселенную. История создания легендарной киносаги Ганрей — анаграмма фамилии Рейган, а также анаграмма игры слов: ray gun — с англ. «лучевое оружие» (намёк на программу Стратегической Оборонной Инициативы). Согласно другой теории имя Нут произошло от английского слова «тритон» (англ. newt). Ещё одна теория утверждает, что Нут — это отсылка к Кануту Рокну (Канут Кенет Рокн— игрок в американский футбол, про его жизнь был снят биографический фильм «Knute Rockne, All American», где Рональд Рейган сыграл одну из самых известных своих ролей, — прим. пер.). * В одной из вырезанных сцен Эпизода II, когда эрцгерцог Джеонозиса Поггль Меньший зачитывает обвинения Энакину Скайуокеру и Падме Амидале, Нут Ганрей прерывает его словами: «''Хватит. Я хочу увидеть, как она мучается''». После этого эрцгерцог быстро заканчивает чтение и приказывает своим стражам отвести пару на арену для казни. * В сценарии к Эпизоду III убийство Ганрея было представлено несколько иначе, чем в фильме. Когда Вейдер начинает убивать членов Совета сепаратистов, Нут Ганрей и Рун Хаако прячутся под стол, затем Хаако пытается сбежать, и его убивает Вейдер (как в фильме), но Ганрей остаётся спрятанным. Когда кроме него в живых никого не остаётся, он бежит к двери и выпускает дройдек. Они открывают огонь, и после его окончания Вейдера нигде не видно. Ганрей считает его погибшим, но внезапно Вейдер выпрыгивает из укрытия и расправляется с дройдеками, а затем убивает Ганрея. Эта сцена, которая, возможно, так и не была снята, объясняет удивление на лице Ганрея в момент его смерти — он считал Вейдера погибшим. thumb|280px|Ганрей бежит к своему шаттлу после гибели остального Совета сепаратистов. * В видеоигре по «Мести ситхов» Ганрей сбегает из центра управления на Мустафаре и пытается улететь с планеты на своём корабле, но Вейдер уничтожает его корабль, который падает в лавовую реку и расплавляется вместе с неймодианцем. * В новеллизации Эпизода III реплика Ганрея выглядит несколько иначе. Перед своей смертью он говорит: «''The war is over — Lord Sidious promised… he promised we would be left in peace…''», на что Вейдер отвечает: «''His transmission was garbled. He promised you would be left in pieces''». В русской версии (цит. по переводу Яна Юа): «''…Владыка Сидиус пообещал, что нас оставят в покое''» «''Передача шла с искажениями. <...> Он пообещал, что вы упокоитесь в мире''». * Некоторые фанаты считают, что после смерти генерала Гривуса именно Нут Ганрей стал главой Совета cепаратистов, хотя между битвой на Утапау и Мустафаром прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы можно было говорить о каких-либо проведённых формальных выборах нового главы. * В видеоигре по Эпизоду I Ганрея можно убить, играя за королеву Амидалу на её финальном уровне. * В комиксной версии «Мести ситов» Нут Ганрей появляется на Утапау в костюме из второго, а не третьего Эпизода. Появления * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Дарт Мол: Диверсант» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Приключения 2. Бартоккские наемники» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novelization * «Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' script facsimile * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Дневник королевы Амидалы» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Дневник Дарта Мола» * «Конец игры» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Гиперпространственная война Старка» * «Starfighter: Crossbones 1» * * «Преддверие бури» * * * «Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones» * «Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones comic» * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Атака клонов» * * «Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить» * «Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice» * «CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:10:05 Edition» * «CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition» * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels» * * «Войны клонов: Пленных не брать» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Bombad Jedi» * * «Войны клонов: Транзит» * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul» * «Deep Forest» * «Brothers in Arms» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Reversal of Fortune» * «Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith» * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны Месть ситхов» * «Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24» * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * }} Неканонические появления * «LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace» * «LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission» * «LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars» * «Clones are famous all across the galaxy» * «Путь джедая» * «Ситхская угроза» Источники thumb|100px|Фигурка [[LEGO.]] * «Episode I Insider's Guide» * «Episode I: The Visual Dictionary» * «Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * «Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Universe» * «Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous» * «Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay» * }} * Внешние ссылки * Примечания и сноски Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Лидеры Конфедерации независимых систем Категория:Мужчины Категория:Неймодианцы Категория:Умершие в 19 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие на Мустафаре Категория:Члены Торговой федерации